


You're the reason

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months apart Laura is finally seeing her friend Carmilla. As excited as she is she can't help but be nervous. Who wouldn't be when your long time crush finally comes home from across the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the reason

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first Carmilla fanfic. This is just a quick prompt given to me. Although i do plan to write a whole lot more. Hit me up on tumblr, i'm conditionsforvictory. Please comment your thoughts and I hope you enjoy :)

“Where is it?” Laura shouted in frustration.

“Where’s what?” Lafontaine asked as they walked into the room. “Frosh what are you- Whoa!” They exclaimed as the ducked their head outside the line of fire. Another pillow went flying past and missed the red head by an inch.

“Where is my Jungle book golden version?” Laura cried in desperation.

“I don’t know.” Lafontaine shrugged and leant against the doorframe. Taking in the messy room they asked: “What’s so important about it?”

“It’s for the sleepover,” Laura grumbled back an answer while crawling on all fours.

“We’ll just watch it on Netflix,” Lafontaine pointed out.

“It’s not the same.” Laura tried to say but her voice was muffled from looking under her bed. “Found it!” She cried and jumped in glee.

“Well done.” Lafontaine smirked. “Isn’t that the one Carmilla got you?”

Immediately Laura’s face turned red. “What? No.”

“Oh I’m sure it is.” They grinned. “She gave it to you for your last birthday. You two watched it for three times straight. Well there wasn’t much watching going on… I mean you wouldn’t stop staring at her with those-.”

“Laf!” Laura shrieked and covered her face with her hands. “Carmilla and I are just friends, remember? We finally reached a point where we don’t want to kill each other anymore.”

“Whatever you say Hollis.” Lafontaine waved their hand. “You should try keeping your crush under control then.”

“Shut up!” Laura blushed then added softly. “Is it that obvious?”

Lafontaine’s smirk morphed into a kind smile when they realized how down their best friend was. “It’s okay. As cool as Karnstein tries to act cool she’s pretty oblivious.” Laura exhaled a breath of relief.

“Okay,” she nodded. “That’s good.” Laura looked to her bedside table for the time.

“Her plane would have landed half an hour ago.” Lafontaine answered Laura’s unasked question. “She’ll be here later.”

“I know.” Laura mumbled still upset she wasn’t able to pick Carmilla up from the airport. Lafontaine chuckled slightly at Laura’s pout and turned to leave the room.

“Don’t look so sad Laura,” they teased over their shoulder. “You haven’t seen her in six months. Be happy.”

Laura sighed and collapsed backwards onto her unmade bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Six months._ Laura would never admit it but she felt Carmilla’s absence more than she could bear. They had skyped and texted almost every single day. Their friendship had only become stronger but it didn’t make up for the fact the Carmilla was still on the other side of the world in Austria.

When Carmilla had told everyone that she had been accepted into the prestigious Silas University, well Laura had to be happy for her. It was everything Carmilla had ever hoped for. While Carmilla was off philosophising life Laura was here, stuck at home doing her own passion. Journalism. She was top of her class and had managed to make a few great friends, even had a possible girlfriend Danny. But that when down the drain when she realized she was hopelessly in love with Carmilla.

Laura had hoped that the distance would diminish her hopeless crush on her friend but it was to no avail. She still thought of the broody brunette every day. She thought of spending every day with Carmilla, being together in a way that only existed in her dreams. Just before Laura’s day dream could venture to other areas her phone buzzed.

 **Carm:** Hey Cupcake. I have arrived at the motherland safely.

 **Carm:** Speaking of mothers. Tell me again why I didn’t let you talk me out of seeing mine? I’d much rather have you waiting for me.

This also didn’t help. Carmilla’s constant flirting/not flirting messed with Laura’s brain. But Carmilla flirted with everyone. It was how she communicated.

 **Creampuff:** Carm, you haven’t seen your mother in six months. Two hours is not going to kill you.

 **Creampuff:** If it makes you feel better there’s a whole batter of Perry’s brownies waiting for you.

 **Carm:** Oh my god Cupcake. Now I really want to leave.

Laura chuckled and smiled at the screen fondly. However that smile faded when she realized she still hadn’t asked Carmilla what she was supposed to ask over a week ago.

 **Creampuff:** It’ll be worth the wait. I promise.

 **Creampuff:** Also, uh I kinda forgot to ask about Elle. Did she come with? Because if so I have to set another place.

Laura cringed. Even the text seemed awkward. Laura hated talking about Carmilla’s beautiful girlfriend. It physically hurt her. It was another indication how her and Carmilla wouldn’t be anything but friends.

 **Carm:** About that….

 **Creampuff:** What?

 **Carm:** I’ll tell you when I’m there. See you soon Cupcake.

Laura frowned at the screen but let it go. She knew she wouldn’t get it out of the brunette. “Okay!” Laura jumped up and looked around her messy room. “Time to clean and get ready.”

* * *

**__ **

“Hey Perry where’s the pizza?” Lafontaine called from the couch.

“It should arrive soon,” Perry sighed and sat down next to her partner. “I don’t know what’s taking so long.”

“I’m hungry.” Laf groaned and eyed the brownies.

Laura, knowing full well what her best friend was thinking, snatched them away and went to the kitchen “These are for when Carmilla is here and you know it.” Lafontaine’s disappointment was audible from the couch.

There was a ring from the doorbell and Laura grabbed her purse. “Pizza!” Laf cried with joy.

“I’ve got it guys.” Laura laughed and opened the door. “So how much do I owe you?” Laura asked looking down to her purse.

“Well cutie, I heard there were brownies.” A husky voice teased.

Whipping her head up Laura stared into the deep eyes of Carmilla Karnstein. Laura’s eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

Time stood still for a split second before Laura threw herself into the brunette’s arms. Carmilla caught Laura with ease and snaked her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and nuzzled her face into her neck.

“Hey Cupcake.” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear.

“I missed you.” Laura replied, her voice croaky from the tears that threatened to spill out.

“I missed you too.” Carmilla replied with the softest voice Laura had ever heard.

Laura wasn’t sure how long they stood there wrapped in each other’s arms. Eventually Lafontaine came over. “Hey Hollis where’s the- hey it’s Carmilla!” Lafontaine laughed. Carmilla and Laura separate long enough for Laf to hug her.

When the hug was done Carmilla stepped back into Laura’s space and ever so lightly put her hand on her hip. Laura turned slightly so her side touched Carmilla’s. She wanted to stay as close as possible to her.

“Hey Ginger #1,” Carmilla smirked.

Without even trying the small group of friends slipped back into their high school days as if the last six months of separation had never occurred. They asked polite questions about Austria but the question about Elle never came up. They ate and drank and joked. The entire evening Laura never left Carmilla’s side and Carmilla never left hers.

Laura hadn’t been so happy in a while. As the night dragged on Carmilla grew more tired as the flight and jet lag caught up to her. Eventually she called it a night which prompted Laf and Perry to do the same. “It’s good to see you again.” Perry smiled at her and then Carmilla and Laura were alone.

Laura tried to ignore her nerves as Carmilla made her way to her room and got ready for bed. Soon enough the pair of friends were lying side by side staring at Laura’s ceiling.

“It was good to see you again creampuff.” Carmilla said softly before clasping Laura’s hand ever so gently. That was a new thing sometimes. Carmilla being soft. Laura tried to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at Carmilla’s touch. When Laura had met the other girl she had been hard and mean. However it was just a façade. Carmilla was one of the kindest people Laura knew.

“I missed you so much Carm,” Laura whispered before the dam broke. “I missed you so much it hurt.” Carmilla tensed and shifted so she could look at her sobbing friend, and in the process let go of Laura’s hand. “I keep- I keep thinking of you going back and I – I can’t.” Laura covered her face with her hands and cried into them.

“Laura…” Carmilla breathed almost unbelievably.

“And I know it’s stupid okay?” Laura choked out and rolled away from Carmilla. “But it hurts that you made a life there. It hurts that you have these great friends there. It hurts- it hurts that _she’s_ there.”

“She?” Laura could hear the frown in Carmilla’s voice.

“ _Elle_ ,” Laura all but spat out. “What’s even here for you? You hate your mom; your sister travels everywhere and always visits you and Will studies with you.” Laura’s tears just came pouring out along with her words. The wall she had built up ever since Carmilla said she was leaving was breaking.

“What was the use in coming back?” Laura’s hoarse voice whispered. “What good is it if you’re just going to leave again? There’s nothing here for you.”

Things were silence for a while after that. Carmilla let Laura cry herself out. When Laura had no more tears to shed Carmilla touched Laura’s arm.

“Look at me.” Carmilla ordered softly but firmly. Laura scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head. “Laura, look at me.”

Laura took a deep breath in and rolled over to her other side only to roll right into Carmilla’s chest. _When did she get so close?_ Laura thought in panic as she tried to shift away from her friend. Carmilla, however, wasn’t having it. She wrapped her arm tightly around the small girl and held her close.

“Don’t you dare move away from me.” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s honey blonde hair. Laura froze before melting into Carmilla’s embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Laura said eventually. She heard Carmilla sigh and shift back a little until they could look each other in the eye. Laura frowned at Carmilla’s expression. It wasn’t anything she could decipher.

“Good,” Carmilla said. “You should be.” Laura winced and opened her mouth to apologize again when Carmilla continued. “How can you say there’s nothing here for me here?” Laura looked away from her  friend as guilt settled in her stomach.

“Laura,” Carmilla called her so gently. “You’re here.”

“So?” Laura pouted. “What good is that?”

“It’s everything.” Carmilla touched Laura’s cheek, indicating for her to look at her. When Laura finally looked at Carmilla she gasped. Tears shone in those dark eyes. “I’m so sorry I caused you that pain.”

“It’s okay.” Laura said still staring at Carmilla’s eyes.

“No,” Carmilla shook her head. “It’s not.” Silence descended upon them once again. For a moment Laura allowed herself the luxury of being in Carmilla’s arms before she pushed her friend away and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Carmilla asked sitting up.

“I don’t want to get used to it.” Laura mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to get used to you holding me.” Laura clenched her hands into fists. “No matter how much I want to.” Laura took a deep breath in. _Just tell her Hollis. She’s leaving again anyway._ “I-I love you. And not in the way you love me. And I know it’s stupid but I do. When you’re in Austria I can’t focus on anything else. All I want is to be with you. I can’t stop thinking about you. And then I think about Elle and how happy you were when you two got together and it hurts. It hurts because she makes you happy in a way I never can and-.” Laura takes a deep breath in and sighs. “I told you it was stupid.”

“Ask me why Elle isn’t here.” Carmilla ordered her voice emotionless.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Frowning Laura asked as she looked over her shoulder. “Why isn’t Elle here?”

“She didn’t like the fact that I was transferring back to Canada.” Carmilla answered a small smirk forming.

“What?” Laura asked her jaw falling. Carmilla laughed and crawled toward Laura.

“But most of all,” Carmilla husked as she leaned forward and cupped Laura’s cheek. “She didn’t like this.”

They were soft, Laura noticed, so very soft. As Laura’s eyes fluttered shut she threaded her hands into Carmilla’s thick dark hair. Carmilla’s lips moved in harmony with Laura’s. It was everything and more. Laura sighed into Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla’s hands found their way to Laura’s hips and held her closer.

When the kiss eventually ended Laura was afraid to open her eyes in case it was all a dream. Carmilla chuckled and stroked Laura’s cheek. “Open  your eyes cupcake.” Laura did and blushed at the loving look Carmilla gave her.

“She broke up with her?” Laura breathed.

“I broke up with her.” Carmilla shrugged and grinned.

“Oh,” Laura blinked. “That must have been hard. I mean I know how much you liked her. And I know how much you liked Austria. I can’t believe you’re leaving! And I know you didn’t do it for me but-.” Carmilla cut Laura’s rambling off with a kiss.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Carmilla whispered against her lips. “Of course I did it for you.”

Laura blushed and buried her face in Carmilla’s face. “Really?”

“Really.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and kissed her head. “I love you Laura Hollis. If the last six months have been any indication, I can’t live a life without you.”

“Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura chucked and sat up to look at her in the eye. “Don’t you ever leave me again. I love you too much.” Carmilla smirked and laced their hands together.

“Leave my little Cupcake?” Carmilla pressed a kiss to Laura’s nose. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
